


Land

by sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/pseuds/sargent
Summary: Sometimes, when my feet touch the ground, I can feel you.





	Land

 

 

Sometimes, when my feet touch the ground, I can feel you.

I can feel your hand resting next to mine.

I can feel your warm breath with every one of your small smiles.

I can hear your lips pressing against each other when you don't know what to say.

I can see the way your eyes follow every move I make.

You always let me sit on the captain's chair when we break into your father's ship, and I can see you crossing your arms over the panel, your chin touching your right wrist.

You tell me that, someday, we would fly exactly like this, side by side, and get to know entire galaxies.

I feel myself smile, but then... Then I can see you leave.

Then I can't see you come back.

Were we being naïve?

Sometimes, when my feet touch the ground, I can feel you.

I can see you leaning forward and pressing your lips to my ear.

I can hear you telling me to fly up.

Fly up, Poe Dameron.

Fly up and don't wait for me.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [wolflstar](https://wolflstar.tumblr.com).


End file.
